smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Attack on Pensacola!
CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! _________________________ Synopsis: Firestar begins using the Fire Star base to launch an attack on numerous areas in Pensacola. Parappa and the others then decide to form a plot to stop her! _________________________ Darth Vader and Palpatine are seen floating in outer space. Palpatine: I CAN’T BELIEVE WE GOT OUR BASE STOLEN! Darth Vader: I know! (whispering) I sure hope Palpatine doesn’t find out I helped them. Suddenly, one of the Death Star’s holocrons float towards them. Palpatine: That’s one of our holocrons! Hm. March 13th, 2019? That’s the day they stole our base! I’ll take a look. Darth Vader: Oh no. Palpatine opens the holocron revealing a hologram of Darth Vader agreeing with Firestar to help them take over the base. Palpatine flies into a rage upon seeing this. Palpatine: VADER!!! Darth Vader: But, Palpatine! That’s not me on there- Palpatine: I’M GOING TO KILL YOU! Palpatine swims after Darth Vader and the chase begins throughout outer space. Meanwhile. At the town hall, Crash Bandicoot is at his desk, signing papers. Crash: Ok! Hopefully, ever since I.M Meen’s takeover, no one will try to take my job and make the city go through chaos again. Suddenly, a massive shadow covers the room, getting Crash’s attention. Crash: What the? Crash heads to the window and his eyes widen in horror as he sees the Fire Star in the sky. Crash: WHAT IS THAT THING?!? The Fire Star begins to turn and aims its laser at the town hall. Crash: OH S***! Inside the Fire Star. Miles: Ok, Ice Man! Me and Robotic Cat has gotten the controls for the laser turned on! It is ready to fire! Ice Man: Good! I’ll give Firestar the message! Later. Firestar: Ok! Firestar speaks into an intercom. Firestar: You may fire when ready. Robotic Cat: “meow” Miles: Got it! Cop 5 signals to Robotic Cat. Robotic Cat pulls a lever causing the laser to begin to activate. Miles: Time to activate! Miles pushes a button, causing a massive beam to shoot towards the Town Hall. HUNTER: Master! Time to bail! Crash: Got it! Crash activates HUNTER and flies out of the town hall before the laser strikes the building and it explodes. Crash: WHAT IS THAT THING?!? HUNTER: Something I’ve never seen before! It looks like the Death Star, but it’s red! Firestar: Nice shot, everyone! Time to go on a zapping spree! The Fire Star turns its laser towards Durr Burger. Shrek: So, I’ll have a double triple bossy deluxe on a raft- Suddenly, the employees scream upon noticing the Fire Star and run out of the restaurant. Shrek: Hey! What about my order- Shrek notices the Fire Star. Shrek: S***! Shrek jumps out window as the restaurant gets blown up by the laser. Meanwhile. At Sportsters, Parappa, Sunny, Katy, Paula, PJ Berri and Matt are at a table talking. Parappa: So, yeah! I think this city is great so far! Sunny: Cool! Suddenly, all of the patrons notice the Fire Star and run out of the bar. Paula: Where is everybody going? Parappa and the others run out of the bar and are horrified by the Fire Star looming in the distance. Suddenly, it shoots another laser at Bugs Bunny’s house, destroying it as Bugs Bunny drives to it. Bugs Bunny: MY HOUSE! PJ Berri: That’s unfortunate. The Fire Star continues to fire more lasers and destroying more buildings. Parappa: We need to stop that laser! Sunny: Got it! Sunny pulls out the Iron Flower panel and steps on it. The armor activates. Parappa: That looks cool! Sunny: Thanks. Crash made it. I did the design. Sunny activates the armor’s boosters and flies off. Matt: Me and PJ Berri will go evacuate people! Katy: Me and Paula will track down Meggy and Tari! I’m sure they will help! Parappa: Ok! I’ll go find a way onto the station! Everyone splits up. Later. Parappa enters Dr. Finkleshitz’ lab and looks around. Parappa: Ok. I just need to find something that can get me onto that station. Parappa spots a nearby safe. Parappa: “Some things are better off not invented”? What does that mean? Parappa opens the safe and inside is the mind control capsule. Parappa: What does this do? Suddenly, the capsule ejects a sheet of paper listing off all the people living in Pensacola. Parappa: I think I’ll try Ink Brute. Parappa types in Ink Brute’s name and pushes the button. Meanwhile. Ink Brute is no longer catatonic and is in Murder Man’s office. Murder Man: I hope we eventually get Firestar to return. Ink Brute: I hope so- Suddenly, Ink Brute’s eyes turn red. He then grabs Murder Man’s desk and throws it at Murder Man. Murder Man: OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!? Murder Man runs out of the office as Ink Brute chases him throughout the facility. Murder Man: Help! I’m being chased by a psycho! Back at the lab. Parappa deactivates the capsule. Parappa: That didn’t work. Eventually, Parappa sets the teleporter. Parappa: Nice! Looks like I found my way in! Parappa enters the teleporter and pushes a button. He gets teleported into the Fire Star. Parappa: Ok! I’m in! Parappa notices Cop 5 and Fireman at the end of the hallway and quickly hides behind some lockers as they pass by. Cop 5: So, Yeah! Before I got hired by Firestar, I was stuck in the sewers for about a month! Fireman: Well, I almost got killed by a psychopathic dog. Cop 5: Man! As soon as Fireman and Cop 5 are no longer present, Parappa exits the locker and continues throughout the base. Parappa: Hopefully, I find the room containing the laser. Parappa enters the cafeteria, but spots several bones. Parappa: Oh no. My instincts are kicking in! Parappa jumps onto the bones and eats them, making lots of noise. Robotic Cat, who is outside hears this. Robotic Cat: “meow?” Robotic Cat enters the cafeteria and spots Parappa eating the bones. Parappa notices the Robotic Cat. Parappa: Um. Hi? Robotic Cat screeches and rushes towards Parappa. Parappa: S***! Parappa quickly runs out of the way as Robotic Cat chases him throughout the cafeteria. Robotic Cat: “MEOW!” Parappa: Stop! You know I hate cats! Well, except for Katy, but still! The chase ends up going into the kitchen where Parappa gets cornered by Robotic Cat. Parappa accidentally spills some soda on the counter. Robotic Cat: “MEOW!” Robotic Cat runs towards Parappa, only to slip on the soda. Robotic Cat: “MEOW?!?” Robotic Cat accidentally bashes it’s head across several hanging pans as it slides across the counter. Robotic Cat: “MEOW!” “MEOW!” “MEOW!” Robotic Cat accidentally falls into a dish washer and ends up getting attacked by the cleaning devices inside. Robotic Cat: “MMEEEEOOWWWW!!!!” Robotic Cat jumps out of the dishwasher, only to slip on a puddle of water. It then crashes into a shelf full of glass cups and they all shatter on top of it, knocking it out. Parappa: Um. Ok? Parappa sneaks out of the room. Later. Parappa enters another room that has a giant window on the wall. He spots Sunny landing on the surface of the station. Parappa: Hey, Sunny! I’m over here! Sunny: Ok! I’ll meet you inside! Sunny enters a nearby vent and exits inside of the station. She lands next to Parappa. Parappa: Nice! Sunny: Thanks! Anyways, we just have to find the room containing the laser and destroy it! Parappa: Got it! Parappa and Sunny enter the throne room and it is empty. Parappa: Ok! No one is in here! Suddenly, they hear the door opening. Sunny: S***! Both Parappa and Sunny hide behind the throne as Firestar enters. Firestar: So far, our plans to destroy much of Pensacola is going as planned! Sunny: There’s the laser room. Parappa: Ok. Let’s sneak there. Parappa and Sunny sneak towards the door. However, Parappa accidentally trips over a stack of magazines, alerting Firestar. Firestar: INTRUDERS!!! Sunny: LET’S GET THE F*** OUT OF HERE, MAN! Parappa and Sunny rush into the laser room and lock the door as Firestar throws fireballs at them. Parappa: Ok! I don’t think she can get in- Suddenly, Miles appears behind them. Miles: Surprise! Sunny: S***! Parappa and Sunny avoid Mile’s multiple spells as Robotic Cat enters through the vents. Robotic Cat: “MEOW!” Parappa: NOT YOU AGAIN! Robotic Cat leaps at Parappa, but Sunny shoots it with thorns, causing it to accidentally land on the overload button causing the laser to start to overload. Miles: STOP! YOU’LL OVERLOAD THE POWER! Miles tries to push the button, but Parappa kicks him causing Miles to accidentally land on top of a suction tube, blocking the suction. AI: MALFUNCTION! MALFUNCTION! Parappa: Time to bail! Parappa and Sunny escape the Fire Star right before the laser explodes. Firestar then enters the room. Firestar: WHAT THE?!?! Firestar sees Miles and the Robotic Cat standing in the middle of the wreckage. The camera then cuts to outside the Fire Star. Firestar: (in an unstoppable rage) WHAT HAVE YOU TWO DONE?!?! Miles: It wasn’t us, leader! It was the dog and flower! Firestar: I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS! MAKING A MESS IN THE KITCHEN, LEAVING BONE CRUMBS ALL OVER THE FLOOR, DESTRUCTION OF THE STATION’S LASER, DESTRUCTION OF THE SUPER LASER, SNEAKING INTO MY THRONE ROOM AND CALLING ME SCREWY! I mean, SERIOUSLY, MILES AND ROBOTIC CAT, WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES?!?!? Meanwhile. Parappa and Sunny land back in Pensacola. Sunny deactivates her armor and it folds back into it’s portable mode. Parappa: Ok! We took care of that laser! PJ Berri: Nice! Meggy: Nice work! Tari: But Firestar is still up there and it might only be a matter of time before she constructs another one! Parappa: S***! Matt: Well, we need to find a way to stop her somehow. Meggy: Maybe, we could find someone else to help! Paula: Well, back before I became PLA-1137, I heard of this woman who specialized in many different experiments. I think her name was Angela Jones. Sunny: Nice! Where is she at now? Paula: No one has heard from her for years. Apparently, the last place she was at before disappearing was at New York City. Her address was 469 Creeper Street! Parappa: Man! That is far away! But we will have to head there if we want her help! Katy: Ok! Parappa: Maybe we can get there faster with the teleporter I found at the lab! Later. Parappa and the others enter the teleporter. Parappa enters the settings for New York City and they teleport away. Meanwhile. Back on the Fire Star, Firestar is in the throne room with Ice Man. Firestar: I CAN’T BELIEVE MY LASER HAS BEEN DESTROYED! Ice Man: I know! Our team will end up collapsing if this keeps up! Firestar: IT’S BECAUSE OF THAT STUPID DOG AND HIS FRIENDS! Ice Man: Well, what do we do? Firestar: I know! Firestar speaks into an intercom. Firestar: Attention, all teammates! I’m sending you to track down this person! He is this dog wearing jeans, a blue shirt and and orange hat. If you see him, bring him to me. I want him alive... _________________________ _________________________ Trivia Coming soon Category:CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! Category:Stories by Rh390110478 Category:The Firestar Arc! Category:Parappa Episodes Category:PJ Berri Episodes Category:Matt Major Episodes Category:Katy Kat Episodes Category:Paula Fox Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Murder Man Episodes Category:Ink Brute Episodes Category:HUNTER Episodes Category:Shrek Episodes Category:Firestar Episodes Category:Ice Man Episodes Category:Miles Episodes Category:Robotic Cat Episodes Category:Cop 5 Episodes Category:Fireman Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:Bugs Bunny Episodes Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Emperor Palpatine Episodes Category:Darth Vader Episodes Category:Crash Bandicoot Episodes